


Desert Blood

by Draikinator



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ASL, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Link's a power bottom fight me, M/M, Mute Link, Trans Link, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Xenobiology, sidons got two weenies, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: Sidon’s door burst open so hard he actually threw the book he was holding straight into the air and it clattered to his desk, his page lost. He turned toward the entranceway, startled. Link was huffing and puffing, one hand holding the door against the wall, and utterly soaked in blood. He looked furious and sunburnt.“By the merciful Goddess- Link, are you okay?” Sidon cried, rising to his feet from his desk.Link stepped forward and slammed the door shut behind him, before he stomped over to the corner he always dumped his things, and began dumping his things.“Link,” Sidon repeated, “Is that your blood?”Link shook his head as he wrenched his scabbard off his back and pitched it unceremoniously to the floor. He whipped around to face Sidon.'Bed,’ he signed.





	Desert Blood

Sidon tilted his head when he heard the familiar sound of a paraglider on the wind and he turned to look up at his boyfriend with his sharpest smile. Link brightened, sunshine in a tunic, and kicked his legs back, folding his paraglider as he let himself fall the last two feet directly into Sidon’s waiting arms. The prince pulled the little Hylian in for the tightest hug he dared, nuzzling his crest against Link’s fuzzy head before he finally, regretfully set him down.

“My Link, my dearest, to whatever do I owe the pleasure?” Sidon purred, delighted.

Link pointed up to Shatterback peak with one hand and patted the hilt of his sword with the other.

“Ah, tonight is the Bloodmoon, yes, I had nearly forgotten. You aim to combat the Lynel menacing my people?” He queried, looking up at the mountain as if he might spy the beast even from this distance, before the Bloodmoon had even revived it.

Link nodded, before he flexed one arm dramatically, and Sidon laughed.

“And you are certain, yes, that you can handle it? I beg of you, my heart, not to put yourself in more danger than you’re prepared to handle-”

Link snorted and tipped his head to the side, sliding one finger across the screen of the little tablet on his waist- the Sheikah Slate, that was what it was called. He picked up a stone from the pool and tossed it high into the air, and as it fell he pointed to it with one hand and it froze where it was, encapsulated in a golden light. Sidon’s eyes widened.

Link smirked, then drew his sword and hit the stone with the flat of the blade like some kind of club. He sheathed it and folded his arms, but the stone did not move.

A moment later, the golden glow burst like glass and the stone went flying the direction Link had hit it and Sidon watched it fly, mouth agape.

“Well. Hm. Perhaps my fears are unfounded, then, if you’re planning to do that to the Lynel,” Sidon murmured as he watched the stone land in the water below Zora’s Domain with a thunk. He turned back to Link.

'Sleep first,’ Link signed, 'Tomorrow, monster. After monster, I leave and go to the desert. Will be gone a long time.’

“The desert? You mean the Gerudo desert?” Sidon asked, as he ushered Link towards the tower where his private quarters lay. Link nodded, “It’s very hot there. Will your skin be okay?” His own skin already itched at the thought. Link made a noncommittal wiggly hand gesture. More or less.

“Well, the least I can do is get you warmed up for your fight tomorrow, my love,” Sidon purred, folding his hands behind his back, “I feel a bit of exercise is in order.”

'You read my mind.’

 

* * *

 

Sidon’s door burst open so hard he actually threw the book he was holding straight into the air and it clattered to his desk, his page lost. He turned toward the entranceway, startled. Link was huffing and puffing, one hand holding the door against the wall, and utterly soaked in blood. He looked furious and sunburnt.

“By the merciful Goddess- Link, are you okay?” Sidon cried, rising to his feet from his desk.

Link stepped forward and slammed the door shut behind him, before he stomped over to the corner he always dumped his things, and began dumping his things.

“Link,” Sidon repeated, “Is that your blood?”

Link shook his head as he wrenched his scabbard off his back and pitched it unceremoniously to the floor. He whipped around to face Sidon.

'Bed,’ he signed. Sidon looked at the bed.

“Are you… are you coming on to me?” He asked, confused.

Link nodded.

“Um… Link, it's three in the morning and you've burst into my quarters absolutely covered in blood, I’m a bit distracted as it w- how did you get past the guards?”

Link looked irritated, and pointed toward the window and the full moon shining beyond- white, the Bloodmoon had faded hours ago. Sidon followed his gesture and then returned his eyes to his furious, angry Hylian lover.

'L-y-n-e-l,” he fingerspelled, then gestured to the blood he was covered in.

“You… killed the Lynel? Again? That could have waited until the morning, my love,” Sidon said, but Link was striding forward.

'I know,’ he signed, 'Just got back.’

“Are you alright?” Sidon asked, finally.

'Bed,’ Link signed again. Sidon waffled hesitantly for a moment, debating between acquiescing or further pursuing the matter.

“Did something happen in Gerudo Valley?”

Link nodded, 'I tell you later. Bed now.’

Sidon would refuse his lover no longer and finally crossed the room to the bed, where Link needily pulled him down to his level, grabbing his face and kissing him. Sidon couldn't help but melt into his touch and the way he kissed him like he’d missed him desperately this long month, like he was searching for something and finding it. Even the scent of blood was like lightning- Link had said it wasn't his, but underneath the adrenaline pumping real of Lynel blood was a smell that activated the long dormant predator in him, Hylian. Link’s arms snaked around his neck, clinging like a sailor to a liferaft in a hurricane and Sidon would not let him be set adrift. He let his hands drift lower to explore beneath Link’s tunic, to run his fingers over the rippling muscles of his back.

Link sighed into his mouth, grateful, relieved, before he tugged at Sidon’s fins, needy and hungry. Sidon moved his hands lower, grasping the Hylian’s finely toned ass through his trousers, and Link snarled, an odd noise to hear from him but hardly unappreciated, before he moved his head and bit down on Sidon’s collarbone. Sidon shivered, tightening his grip before he realized he was probably going to tear his pants with his claws and mournfully let go, reaching up again to tug Link’s shirt up and off.

Link reached behind him, grabbed the hem of his tunic and _yanked_ it back down, moving his other hand to stroke Sidon’s gills, so before Sidon could even think to ask “What?” He was writhing, already feeling his cocks pushing through his swollen slit.

Link finally pulled away and rolled quickly onto his back, pulling his legs together straight up over him to grab his pants by the waistband and yank them up and off, along with his underwear, leaving him naked from the waist down in one fluid swoop. He pulled something from his pocket, set it beside him and tossed the clothes onto the floor, forgotten. Sidon eyed him hungrily.

“You truly are beautiful, my love,” he hummed, but frowned when Link seemed genuinely frustrated by the sentiment. “You are!”

Link bent down, scooting his knees back and under him, and with no fanfare at all, he took one long lick up the length of Sidon’s left cock and took the head in his mouth. Sidon gasped and kicked his leg against the bed in surprise, hesitantly threading his hands through his lover’s long blonde hair. His mouth was warm and hot- and Sidon had learned earlier that Link didn’t have a lot of control over his lower muscles, but he certainly did here, his tongue swirling along the slit at the head of his dick in a delightful way that made him groan and whimper.

Link released him with a wet pop and wiped his mouth on his wrist, eyeing him with blown out pupils and an animalistic hunger. He leaned back and searched the bed behind him before he found the thing he’d taken out earlier- a vial of clear fluid he uncorked and poured into one hand, before he leaned over and set the vial on the nightstand, rubbing his hands together.

Sidon watched him, intrigued, letting his hands rest on Link’s thighs.

“Are you sure you don’t want to remove your shirt?” He asked, a bit confused but willing to accomodate. He wondered if this was some Hylian thing he didn't know about- maybe keeping your clothes on during sex was considered kinky? He’d have to ask when they were done. Link shook his head, very certain.

Link leaned forward and put his hands back on Sidon’s cock- ah, the fluid was slick and warm from his hands, probably some kind of Hylian sexual lubricant. Sidon frowned- Link’s opening seemed to be of the self lubricating variety, why would he need it from a bottle? Was he sick?

Sidon bit his tongue on his worries- Link would tell him when he felt like he could. He was a quiet man that preferred to express himself through actions. He clearly needed something right now, something Sidon could give him, and for the life of him he couldn't think of any reason not to give him what he was asking for.

Link scooted up into his lap and climbed over his spread thighs, nudging him with his foot to tell him to pull his legs together so he could have space for his knees to dig into the water mattress. Sidon wished desperately for the thousandth time his lover was tall enough to kiss him while they fucked, but he barely came up to his chest like this and it simply wasn't going to happen.

Link arched his back, reaching between his legs to grasp Sidon’s slick cock and navigate it to his slit- oh!

Not his slit. Sidon had noticed that unlike him, Link had two openings between his legs, but he’d only ever shown any interest in using one of them, and Sidon had assumed the other was off limits. He knew what it was for, more or less, but wasn't sure why he needed two. He himself had a cloaca, which essentially served both purposes without needing to be in different places- why did he need two openings? He had said that Hylians who had dicks only had one, so it really seemed like their situations should be reversed. Maybe Link could offer some insight when he wasn't so distracted.

Link lowered himself down- a lot more slowly than he usually did, wiggling to adjust himself. Sidon let his eyes close, revelling in the heat- Link was always a tight fit, but Goddess he was taking it to a new level here- it bordered the line between good and bad tight and he tried to roll his hips up against his lover, but Link held him down with a shake of his head.

After a few moments pause and Link breathing heavily, he rolled upward on his knees and sunk back down, his hands splayed on Sidon’s chest for purchase. He panted, hot and heavy as he fucked him and Sidon was certain he would see stars soon.

“Hah- my heart, I’m afraid that- I’m afraid that I can’t finish inside the way you like,” Sidon stammered when he was forced to finally confront the lingering reality that he desperately needed to finish, and Link’s vicelike insides were simply not going to let him.

Link appeared as frustrated by this as he was by everything else and finally sighed, before he slid off and up Sidon’s chest to nip at his neck. Sidon felt himself grabbing Link by the sides, coming unexpectedly with a strangled little cry as the pressure was suddenly released. He panted and Link left soft kisses along his skin where the red and white met until his grip loosened, and he let Link crawl beside him and hike up his knees to his chest where he rested his elbows.

Sidon laid back against the headboard, tired, and turned over to look at his boyfriend, who looked no less stressed than he had when he’d flung the door open. He leaned over to his bedside and grabbed a wash cloth for himself and another for Link.

“So,” he said, reaching up to trace the contour of Link’s jaw with a gentle claw and placing the wash cloth in his lap with the other, “Would you like to tell me what has you in such a tumultuous mood, now?”

Link’s eyes darted away, his lip twitching, and after a moment of hesitation, he sat up, wiping away the evidence of their love making that was quickly becoming uncomfortable before crossing his legs. 'No men allowed in desert city.’

“Hm, yes, I do remember hearing that,” Sidon said, wracking his brain for what he knew of the Gerudo capital, “Did you have to hike all the way back?”

Link shook his head, looking down at his legs where his tunic fell into his lap over his thighs, 'I dressed like a girl and went inside.’

Sidon tried to remember what was designated “girl” clothes to Hylians, who invested far more into their sexual dimorphism and the social rules they'd built around it than Zora did. His own culture really didn't have any distinction between the various adornments they wore that designated some for men or some for women or some for neither- he found the rules he’d seen in literature about Hylian fashion to be ambiguous at best and contradictory at worst.

If he recalled correctly, however, Hylian women's clothes had a tendency to be form over function, lacking pockets or using uncomfortable layers- perhaps Link was upset about having to wear an uncomfortable outfit in the desert? Sidon was certain he would go mad if he had to stuff himself into Hylian clothes, the dreadful things.

“Was it really that terrible of an outfit?” Sidon asked.

Link nodded aggressively.

Sidon imagined an outfit with a hundred layers that took ages to get in and out of, with rough fabric and bulk around the joints that made it a nightmare to move. “I’m sorry it was so awful.”

Link stared at his lap.

‘Thanks,’ he signed.

“Is that really why you’re so upset?” He asked, “I regret that I must tell you I am… unable to see why that would be as distressing as this.”

'Hard to explain,’ Link signed with a sigh.

“Well, you certainly don't have to if you don't want to, my heart. Could we at least wash your tunic, though? You must know that's going to stain.”

Link looked down at his shirt like he’d forgotten he was still wearing it, then nodded and pulled it over his head. He slid off the side of the bed to retrieve the rest of his clothes.

“Hm,” Sidon frowned, when he realized that even under his clothes, Link looked like he’d been rolling around in dirt and strawberry jam, “Perhaps a bath, too. Water always soothes my troubles.”

Link sighed, and nodded.

“Come along, then, into the cistern with you,” Sidon said, ushering the filthy Hylian toward where the floor dipped into the water in his quarters. Link snorted laughter, cracking a smile and allowed himself to be pulled toward and into the water, sitting himself in his favourite spot where the water flowed in. Sidon opened the basket beside the water and retrieved one of the wash clothes he kept on hand for his Hylian lover, before joining him in the water.

He sat beside the man and wet the cloth, gently wiping away a smear of blood on his face. Link’s eyes fluttered open.

'You don’t have to do that,’ he signed quickly. Sidon kissed him gently on the forehead.

“My dearest, allow me to pacify at least some of the disquiet in your heart. You look like you might appreciate being taken care of a little bit.” He moved on to gently washing away the blood and grime on his collarbone, where a particularly nasty cut lay hidden. Sidon sighed- that was certainly a risk for infection. He wished Link took better care of himself.

Link hesitated, tense, then nodded and sunk back down, turning to the side to let Sidon wash his back, which was blooming violet and cobalt beneath a friction burn that made Sidon wince.

“Would you like for me to call for a healer?” He murmured, “these look unpleasant.”

Link shook his head. Sidon made sure his touch was gentle around the angry red marks, the same colour as his own scales.

“I know you said it was difficult to explain the situation, but I promise I will do my best to understand, if you want to try,” he suggested, “I know I’ve certainly explained some difficult concepts from my own culture that you’ve listened to.”

Link looked embarrassed, but the fight seemed to entirely have gone out of him as soon as he touched the water. He shook his head.

‘I am a man,’ Link signed, hesitantly, eyes downcast, 'Hylian people do not always agree.’

“Don’t always agree about what?”

Link scowled.

“That you’re a man?” Sidon asked, moving to wash Link’s front. He was extremely careful around the crater scar in his sternum, uncertain if any pain lingered there, but Link didn't seem to indicate so. He nodded.

Sidon squinted at him uncertainly, “I must ask you forgive me, my love, I’m not well versed on Hylian features- are you particularly feminine-looking?”

Link opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, then paused as if he’d genuinely forgotten he didn't speak. He drew back, screwing up his face in contemplation, before he hummed gently.

'In a way,’ he signed, finally, hesitantly. After another moment he sighed. 'Hylian people say this,’ he gestured vaguely between his legs, 'only girls.’

Sidon furrowed his crest in thought, the wheels turning, before it all snapped together. “Oh!” He cried, “you’re transgender!”

Link looked like he might fall off a balcony, if one were available, and he started three different signs before he finally on, 'You knew?!’

Sidon reached for Link’s right hand, and was given it. He worked the cloth in between his fingers, working out the stains, “Well, no, I hadn’t realized that _you_ were, but we certainly have transgender people in Zora’s Domain, Link,” Sidon chuckled. Link looked beyond embarrassed.

'Sorry,’ he signed awkwardly with his left hand, since Sidon was still holding his right, and Sidon had to focus to understand what Link was saying with all of his signs flipped backwards, 'I assume you not know.’

“I suppose that’s fair,” he mused, returning Link his hand and taking the other, “I do find many of the intricacies of Hylian culture confusing, so were I you, I also likely would have assumed the same. However, I assure you, I understand the concept.”

Link seemed like he’d given up on the one handed signing, so Sidon continued his wandering thoughts, “It’s a bit different for us, I believe, since we don't have the same type of sexual dimorphism your kind does- all Zora have the same parts, so to speak, they just don't all work at the same time.” He moved up his arms with the cloth, “It’s an evolutionary mechanism, I believe, from a time when Zora lived in the ocean in much smaller groups- if the only male or only female in a group died, the remainder of the pod would not be able to continue into the next generation, and because of that we all have roughly the same equipment and eventually developed the ability to pick which parts would function at a given time.”

Link looked enraptured, as he always did whenever he was learning anything new, watching him with his river blue eyes that spoke depths like the sea, “Being one for any prolonged period of time results in noticeable favouritism, certainly- anyone who considers themself an egg layer is generally going to have much smaller external genitalia than someone who fertilizes, but they certainly still have them.”

Link’s eyes darted to Sidon’s own nethers, intense curiousity lighting them from within, and Sidon laughed, “I’m a fertilizer right now. You seem to like it that way.”

'Always?’ Link signed, tipping his head to the side. Sidon shook his head.

“No, I’ve gone back and forth.”

Link looked curious, relieved and overwhelmed all at once. Sidon set the cloth aside and Link edged closer.

“Well, that certainly adds context to your feelings,” Sidon chuckled, “That must have been frustrating.”

'It was the worst!’ Link signed, exasperated, before he threw his hands in the air, ‘Little Hylian girl, little Hylian girl,’ he signed, curling his lip in disgust as he did so. Sidon reached out to touch his face, and Link leaned into his palm as he rubbed little circles into his cheek.

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn't explain or that I wouldn't understand,” he said, and Link looked a bit guilty for a moment and his hands moved to speak, but Sidon shifted his touch to rub the Hylian’s big sensitive ears, and his hands dropped back to his lap, his head tilting into the sensation and he closed his eyes. “But I must admit, it is a bit amusing I hadn't realized considering the amount of times we've been intimate.”

Link puffed laughter and reached up to put his hand on Sidon’s where it touched his face, but didn't say anything. They sat like that for a moment, warm and soft, enjoying the others presence, before Link cracked his eyes open, smiling devilishly.

'Wash my hair,’ he signed, scooting back into Sidon’s lap.

“So needy!” Sidon tutted, but leaned over to dig around the basket for Hylian shampoo, anyway.


End file.
